The Memory
by SoulSnatcher
Summary: The newest animorph has been captured by the yeerks. Slowly he regains his memory. Will he regain it all so he can save the others and visser one before they all die? ( R for strong sexual content in the next chapter)


My name is.  
  
What is my name? Dylan.That's my name. It's been so long.  
  
Where am I? My name is Dylan Josten, and I am being held prisoner.  
  
  
  
Damnit, why can't I remember anything? How did I get here?  
  
Where is here? My eyes snapped open. I couldn't see anything I felt along the cold walls that held me captive. I could feel a red light. Wait, how can I feel the light? Is that possible? Yes, the light is red  
  
Yes! I knew it was red. Wait. ~It was raining that night, a big storm ~ "He is starting to remember, the readings are jumping. " My eyes opened! I could see. I jolted straight up. "AHHRGHHH!" I screamed. ~ There was a lot of hail. A truck. The semi slammed into a limo Who was in the truck? Air! Cold, wet air blew past me as I lay on the cold wet road~ I tried to stand up, but there were wires and cords attached to my skin. I ripped them off. "Ahh." "Nurse!" I jumped up from the table I was laying on. "Move!" I yelled shoving past two nurses. ~Flashing lights coming closer. ~ I was running as fast as I could. BLAM! I plowed through a set of doors. "Whoa!" I yelled, shocked. I had almost fallen down a dimly lit stairwell. I recognized the stairwell. I wonder how many floors I was from the ground level. I started down the stairs. Suddenly I heard loud voices in the stairwell about two floors up. I quickened my pace. I reached a door. I grabbed the doorknob but it was locked. I continued down the stairs. The voices sounding closer "He's down here! Get someone by the door!" I was quickly reaching the bottom. I had to find an alternate escape if the door was watched, but I knew I couldn't just open the door, and run away if there was a guard. I looked around me as I ran. I had no weapon, no way to defend myself. A fire extinguisher! I snatched it from the wall as I ran by. "Damn," I said. I didn't know how heavy they were. I pulled the pin from the handle, and began to spray the white foam over the stairs behind me. I covered about fifteen feet before, when I decided that that was enough. "Ahh! OMPH! " I grabbed the railing of the turn and pulled myself up. I grabbed the empty extinguisher can and continued running. I had finally reached the door. The door that could possibly be unguarded and be my threshold to freedom. It was padlocked with a thick chain. ~ The ambulance skidded to a stop at the intersection. The EMTs rushed to the black limo. The Semi that was on the crushed limo started to slide.~ I started beating the lock with the can. BAM! BAM! BAM! CLICK! I froze. I stood my breathing bated. The cold steal of the gun mashed into my temple. "Nice try." " You are under arrest. You have no rights, no phone call, and the Visser will kill you if you try to get away!" I stood there. I thought of saying something in response, but I decided against it. " You scum of a human! Oh how I would love to kill you now!" Then again. "The Visser will die tonight." I stood very still. The gun moved slightly in the shocked controllers hand. There was silence as he thought about what I'd said. "You.you will pay dearly human" The controller said. ****THE LONG BLACK LIMO SLOWLY DRIVES DOWN THE DRIVEWAY HEADING FOR THE BULIVARD**** THUMP! I was knocked in the head with the gun. The blow slammed me into the door knocking it open. I turned and grabbed the controllers' shoulder and flung him around and over mine as I landed on my knees. "Oomph!" He cried with surprise. I got up and started to walk around him. He grabbed for my pant leg. " Let go!" I said calmly. "eAH!" WHAM! CRUNCH! "AARGGGHH!" I walked away with the gun in my hand along with the controllers' hand . THUNK, I dropped the severed hand, and stuffed the hand into my pocket. Walking toward the woods I remembered what I was and where I was supposed to be. I quickened my pace into a run. I had to get to the boulevard. My skin started crawling like I was covered in millions of ants. Control I thought. My bare feet started to grow hard and my toes started spreading into talons Control the morph a voice in my head said. Slowly as I ran on faster I could feel my toes returning to there normal state of pink toeness. Control it your almost out of time my arms started to flatten and stretch out longer the skin crawling feeling subsided as the feathers came in. My face pushed out and my mouth formed a curved wicked beak obstructing my eyesight. I ran on to the Emperor Bank. Hopefully nobody is there. I tried thought speech Tobias! 


End file.
